


One Last Cheer Together

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Child Soldiers, Gen, King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Not RPF, President Wilbur Soot, Princess Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Teenage Dorks, TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (AU inspired by derivakat's Ain't No Crying and Night Before Dawn)Tommy, Tubbo and Drista are suddenly on two sides of a war they didn't ask for. Each one of them would kill if anything happened to either of the other two. Drista starts to hate her brother more every time Tommy and Tubbo get a new scar, every time she has to fight her friends.They just wanted to be teens again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream’s Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 5





	One Last Cheer Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream makes his announcement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do tell me about any typos.  
> Words: 1459  
> TW//implied abuse

A year ago, Wilbur sent Tommy a letter about it, and he came over to the new rebellion in the Dream Essempi, for support.  
They spent a year negotiating and putting out fires on forest and villages of L'manburg, then trying to feed all of the people with limited crops, then stealing medicine the kingdom had confiscated. Wilbur was very occupied with that, along with keeping his son alive, and desperately looking for Sally after she mysteriously disappeared during a forest fire. Tommy still had some time in which he wasn't hunting for resources or training his fighting skills, but most of the time he and Tubbo were doing one of those two. Tubbo's house had been destroyed during a fire, and he lost most of his belongings, so he had been living with Will now in the trailer. Even though they might not have met if there was no fire, Tommy did not plan to leave Dream unpunished. And for now, everyone's worry was on preparing for an upcoming war.

After a year of tension, it finally happened.

That morning, Tommy turned on the radio in the embassy, a makeshift roof because he hadn't had time to finish building it. Most of the stocking area was underground, by Wilbur's recommendation, and for safety. He took another bite off of his sandwich while turning up the radio volume, then almost choked in a startle. Holy s- Dream was making a public announcement through the radio, and he sounded more furious than ever. Was this it? Was it now that their rebellion would get crushed? Under the wrath of the one supposed to _help_ them?

_"NO MERCY! NO MERCY FOR YOU!"_

Drista had been brushing her hair and felt barely awake until that moment. She felt her heart skip a beat when she passed by the radio room, where her older brother, the king, was making an announcement. She didn't even need to get close to the door to hear it. He was LIVID, boiling with anger, enough to yell out death threats first thing in the morning.

_"I want to see white flags! White flags, outside your base, by tomorrow, at dawn, or you are DEAD!!!"_

White flags? Wilbur would never do that. Not after their villages were set ablaze and starved, not after their magic ingredients and potions were confiscated several times for, and Drista knew so, no reason. Wilbur wasn't the kind of person to back down out of fear after he's presented with an unfair situation. After his people died with no medicine to help them, after his lover disappeared. So... this really was going to be a war, wasn't it...?

Tommy shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and ran outside. He muttered something in an ancient language, and big light-brown wings spread out from his back, stretching his muscles and causing a short little pain he was used to by now. The blonde took off quickly, blue eyes looking down at the ground where the people of L'manburg were already talking about the announcement. He muttered curses under his breath and went to Wilbur at the town square. It wasn't the best event stage for them to talk publicly, not anything worth an independent country. Yet. Tubbo had plans to decorate that place once they had the conditions again.

Drista clenched her fists. She wanted to punch that stupid young king that was her brother, she wanted to, but she knew he would just punch her harder in return. No use, she didn't want her friends to see her with a black eye again. You can tell a lot about a person when they resolve arguments by using fear and intimidation. But, hell... did it work... Drista walked away as if nothing happened. Dream was the only person she was afraid of. She tied her hair in a ponytail, put on her dark green poncho, and walked out, sword in sheath just in case- they were at war, after all. Tough, she did feel safer with the 'enemy' than with Dream. Maybe she should fight alongside th- no, no way, Dream would kill her for sure...

Tommy landed and his wings dissipated into mist. "Wil? You heard it, right?"  
"We did!" Tubbo spoke before Tommy's biological brother said anything. Tubbo was small even for a ram hybrid, body curled in itself, still wearing pajamas. Everyone had just woken up for a shower of terrible news. Wilbur nodded at Tommy briefly and got back to answering questions from the citizens of L'manburg. Someone said there was a banner just pinned onto the soil near the entrance of the walls, ever since sunrise. The carving in the wood said they had 24 hours to put up white flags, or they would all die by dawn. Someone said they saw one of the Essempi soldiers with dynamite. That wasn't enough to prove anything, but it did give them all a sense of unease in the gut. Tubbo hadn't even had breakfast yet, it was sickening. Eret, Tommy, and Tubbo walked around among the crowd answering questions or giving instructions the entire rest of the morning, and barely got a moment alone before a strategy meeting they would have in the afternoon.

The two friends went to one of the watchtowers on the dark stone walls. Tubbo noticed his friend's breath get shaky, and knew what it must be about. Even he himself was worried about it, about someone on the other side of the wall, wondering if they would have to fight her. "She's fine. I'm sure she is." Tubbo said, looking out into the horizon, over the forest, where they could see the Essempi capital and the distant towers of a castle. He wasn't sure of anything by now.  
Tommy chuckled nervously at that, never admitting fear. "I know! 'course she's oka-" Tommy's voice trailed off, and before Tubbo could put a reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder, Tommy was basically jumping off of the tower and into the woods, stopping his own fall seconds before hitting the ground. Tubbo sighed when he saw the golden-brown wings materialize just in time, and heard the joyful call say "DRISTA!!!"

"Holy cow, be quieter!" The girl chuckled and made a sign by putting her finger over her lips. "You okay?"

"I'm great! I'm great, I ain't scared of that dirty green bastard! He should be fuckin' scared of us!" Tommy answered without missing a beat. He had used the same behavior earlier when talking to the citizens. Making himself look like a shouting idiot, sure, but also bringing some energy and giggles to people around him. Tubbo went down from the tower in little hops, laughing a bit.

Drista smiled, and hugged them, feeling the embrace of those soft feathers when Tommy hugged back. "Oh, he should." She said back, returning the playful tone with a smirk. 

Tommy smiled back, then turned around. "So guys, wanna go somewhere?" And of course they 'went somewhere'- stole a cake from an Essempi bakery and almost got caught. Drista could make killer illusion spells, though, so she made the place look perfectly empty for a few seconds while they jumped through the window and scurried away like raccoons. They ran through the trees instead of using the prime path, easily defeating the forest in between L'manburg and the Essempi capital, unafraid of the animals in that area. Tommy looked at Drista while they ran, laughing, and said "That was great, how'd you do that?" To which Drista only winked and ran faster. Tommy's wings were too big to fly between the woods and reach her, so instead, he just started cursing as if he had been dramatically betrayed. Drista and Tubbo laughed even more at that. So Tommy started shouting at both of them.

Once they reached a safe place in one of the L'manbergian towns, they sat down on a bench by a cliff to eat their stolen treasure in between giggles and music. That jukebox had always been there, and it was like a loyal friend, playing the same two old tracks every time. Tommy brought those disks with him a long year ago, when he first moved to L'manburg. Around 1 pm, Tubbo looked at his watch and stood up, leading a hand to his forehead. "The reunion! Oh god!"

The entire mood broke down within seconds. The war. The war strategy reunion, they were late for it. They were at _war._

Drista got up and pulled Tommy to his feet faster than the boy could react, looked at the two, and waved goodbye. Tubbo waved back and dragged Tommy to the reunion while Tommy mumbled about Will being an asshole for ruining their fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a bit different from my usual DSMP content, I'm gonna try to let loose in this and just have some fun worldbuilding however I feel suit. I like the idea of Drista being a canon character, so I'm going to focus a lot on her and the benchtrio, but also probably Wilbur and Dream themselves.
> 
> Not exactly a headcanon, not quite far from it either.


End file.
